Kocham cię Jag alskar dig
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Serie de drabbles SuPol/PolSu. Universos Alternos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola :D Traigo una serie de drabbles cuya única relación es la pareja protagonista: SuPol:3

Estas historias las escribí hace un tiempo ya. Lamento el OoC :)

* * *

Drabble N° 1: Moños.

Suecia se aferró con fuerzas a la tela de sus pantalones, manteniendo la calma. No estaba siendo tan malo, tenía que adm-

Hizo una mueca cuando sintió un tirón en su cabello. Oyó al polaco riendo despreocupado y exclamando un "ups~"

–Ay, cariño, no es mi culpa si tu cabello es un desastre~ -dijo y se inclinó para besar la cabeza del nórdico-. Ya, ya pasó~

–¿F'lta m'cho?

–¡La belleza lleva tiempo, Sussie~!

El sueco se aclaró la garganta ante el apodo, algo avergonzado. Polonia sonrió de lado. No entendía por qué le había tenido miedo a Suecia si, o sea, ¡era super dulce! Hasta se dejaba poner moños en el cabello, cosito~


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Universo Alternativo (Cardverse)

* * *

Drabble N°2: Entretenimiento

Las reuniones de los reinos eran extremadamente aburridas. No existía cosa más detestable que estar parado casi detrás del trono de unos reyes cuando bien deberías estar sentado en ese trono. O eso era lo que pensaba Feliks porque, ¡por favor! ¡él era super duper fabuloso! ¡Sería un perfecto Rey de Corazones! ¡O de Diamantes, el reino de la belleza!

Pero no. Tenía que estar atrás con un traje poco fabuloso. Cuando la reunión acabase iba a ponerle apliques de ponies y brillos.

Aunque para su suerte, Feliks siempre conseguía algo con qué entretenerse en las reuniones. O alguien.

Le encantaba mandarle miradas poco discretas a uno de los soldados de Espadas, el más alto de mirada fría, hasta hacerlo sonrojar y desviar la mirada.


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: Universo Alterno (Gakuen).

Lucía es el nombre que usé para NyoNorway. No recuerdo por qué usé Lucía, me parece que fue el nombre que más me convenció para ella(?)

Un poquito de DenNor por aquí~

* * *

Drabble N°3: Reina del Baile

–¡JAJAJA, y por supuesto que el rey del baile seré yo! Nee, nee, Lucia, serás mi reina, ¿no? Vamos, vamos, di que sí, ¡Yo sé que quieres ser la Reina de mi Reino!

Ante los gritos del rubio de ojos azules y cabello que atentaba contra la gravedad, la muchacha ojos fríos desvió la mirada jugando con un mechón de su largo cabello color ceniza.

–Eres irritante...

–Sería genial si Mathias consigue el título de rey -sonrió Tino Väinämöinen con simpatía, aunque estaba algo incómodo ante los gritos del danés. No quería que todos los alumnos que se encontraban en la cafetería se voltearan a verlos-. ¿No crees lo mismo, Berwald?

El aludido, alto, con lentes y un rostro severo, se mostró dubitativo.

–Hu...

–¡Amorciiiiiss! -interrumpió una voz masculina pero aguda. Acercándose al grupito, un joven de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros, falda escocesa y camisa blanca en la cual llevaba un prendedor de pony, sonreía con suficiencia mientras sacudía su cadera de un lado al otro al caminar. En sus manos, llevaba unos folletos color rosa-. Ay, Berry, hasta que te encuentro -dijo, sentándose sobre Berwald, que se sonrojó considerablemente a pesar de no cambiar su expresión-. Hola, losers~ les dejaré esto. ¡Voten por nosotros para rey y reina! -sonrió ampliamente, entregando un papel a cada uno.

Tino sonrió aún más incómodo. Lucia apenas le echó un vistazo a la hoja. Mathias tuvo que contenerse para no comenzar a carcajearse hasta llorar.

Quién diría que Berwald Oxenstierna se postularía como reina del baile...


	4. Chapter 4

Este no llega a ser Drabble porque no llega a las 100 palabras pero igual(?)

Hetero!PolSu x) Es parecido al primero.

* * *

Drabble N°4: Lazos

Sussana sonrió mínimamente, apenas era perceptible. Se miró al espejo con un ligero sonrojo.

"O sea, yo pienso que un moñito rosa en el cabello se te vería super woah, ¡requete tierno! Ven, linda, deja que te regale uno así recoges tu cabello. Su carita es muy linda para ocultarla detrás de tus mechones~"

Y el rosa no le gustaba. No le molestaba, sólo no era el clase de color que la hiciera sentir cómoda. Pero había algo en las palabras de Polonia que, por un momento, la hizo sentir la chica más linda del planeta.


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencia: Universo Alternativo: SweetDevil

Espero que les guste, este es el último. Fue de mis favoritos porque Angel!Po simplemente es 2cute :3

* * *

Drabble N°5: Oscurecerse

Siempre era igual. Recostarse en su nube y pensar, ponerse de pie, buscar ángeles con los que interactuar.

Alejarse.

Interactuar con una cantidad de ángeles menores.

Alejarse.

Interactuar con dos o tres ángeles.

Bajar a la tierra. Buscar flores, comprarlas.

Ir al infierno. Temblar debido al frío, a la maldad. Sentir sus alas oscureciéndose. Tragar saliva. Observar a la entrada y ver al demonio que allí esperaba con la misma expresión que otras veces. Alto, cabello corto, ángulos definidos, expresión seria.

Se esconde porque nadie puede verlo, ¿un ángel en el infierno? No sería bien visto.

Aprovecha una distracción, cualquiera. Que otro demonio se acerque, que por unos segundos deje su puesto porque lo necesitan en otro lado, y se acerca con extrema rapidez. Coloca la flor en donde el demonio acababa de estar, y se aleja.

Observa atentamente hasta que él regrese y vea la flor. Puede ser roja, puede ser amarilla, puede ser del cualquier color, que cuando Berwald la tome, ésta se convertirá en negra.

Él no va a sonreír, no va a sonrojar, nada de eso. La mirará, y luego la arrojará, porque es un demonio.

El ángel apretará sus labios y temblará. Sus alas se volverán a oscurecer y se irá.

Y este proceso se repetirá hasta que el blanco de sus alas desaparezca de la misma forma que el color de aquellas flores muere ante el contacto del demonio.


End file.
